gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:John Breasly/British Response to the "Crusade"
It has come to my attention that the Papacy, under direct order from Spain, has been forced into declaring a "crusade" against Great Britain and it's people, on the grounds that we were somehow related to any sort of terrorism inflicted upon his guild, and that I am a despot in some twisted logic. I have decided I will analyze each and every sentence that Pope Benedict XIV has written. *"After several attempts to sway King John Breasly to cease his hostile actions against fellow Catholics, he has still refused to change his outlook on people of different religions, social classes, and nationalities." **The biggest issue here is he used the word "fellow," as Great Britain's official religion is Anglican. **My outlook seems to be fair to all. Regardless of my personal beliefs, every single one of the citizens of Great Britain have the freedom of religion. I treat everyone, rich or poor, with equal respect and judgement. And I most certainly allow people of any nationality among me, and solid evidence of this is that we have both an Arab in Parliament, and one as a general in the military. We also have Spanish, Italian, and even Hungarian members of the empire. We are most certainly the most diverse empire on Earth, and with factual evidence. *"John Breasly has provoked multiple wars, has promoted terrorist attacks on innocent Spanish civilians, has promoted vandalism, has took part in vandalism, has shown an inability to control his temper when presented with facts that may contradict what he believes, and has both directly and indirectly disrespected The Holy Roman Catholic Church." **I have declared one war, which was successful. I attempted to declare a second on Spain, but Parliament rightfully restricted me. **I rather vividly recall King Philip V ordering his men to do similar, whereas I had suggested to third parties what the invite code might lead to. **I've actually discouraged it, and punished those who have, whereas their king has publicly posted child pornography on this website. **The same could be said about the Church. Everyone is going to argue their side, get over it. **Oh no, I insulted your church? What happened to that "not shoving religion down people's throats" thing that the pope talks about? *"Even after threatened with excommunication, John Breasly continued to ban-dodge, vandalize, and insult members of the Church simply out of spite against King Phillipe V Clemente - (who isn't even on this Wiki anymore)." **Excommunication wouldn't mean much to me, because I am not a Catholic. **Oh, I ban-dodged? Let's go over the numerous times Spain's users have ban-dodged, vandalized, and insulted members of the British Empire. There's a grossly overwhelming count for the Spanish there. **So, suddenly your king isn't on the wiki? I vividly remember him being banned, and the pope explaining he was a higher rank than the king who was still an admin. Game, set, match. *"It is clear that Breasly's madness and personal widespread corruption have played a great role in the destruction of the British society." **You need to use a dictionary, corruption doesn't even apply here. *"We the Church feel obligated to step in and remove this threat to the international community as that is what the purpose of the Church is." **Now this one really confused me. Last time I had checked, the Holy Roman Catholic Church was the largest organization for the worship of Jesus of Nazareth and the Abrahamic god. I must have skipped the line where it said "International Police." *"We are people of God, ambassadors of Christ, and pious inhabitants of this blessed planet." **I don't think your god ever supported war, bud. *"It is our solemn duty to protect all who are threatened by the evil that is The British Empire and because of that obligation, we are forced to act in defense against the tyranny we all commonly recognize as "King John Breasly of Great Britain and Ireland"." **I believe it's your solemn duty to worship Jesus of Nazareth, not bug me as I try to enjoy the summer months. *"On this day May 29th, in the year of our lord 1746, I Pope Benedict XIV officially commission a crusade against the entirety of the British isles." **This has reached the lowest level of low. You are recruiting religious people to attack me because I have different beliefs than you. I think you've just proven my entire thesis on Catholicism correct. *"All Catholic leaders are expected to assist us in our efforts to remove this snake from the seat of power and expel all evil from the once Catholic lands of Great Britain." **He died about two hundred years ago, his name was King Henry VIII, he was of the House of Tudor. *"Furthermore, let it be known that the Church will offer reconciliation to those who repent now and join the opposition against this tyrannical government of devils and demons." **Now you're giving out indulgences in return for doing Spain's bidding? I believe this is why Martin Luther and the Lutherans first split from Catholicism. *"John Breasly, despot of the British people, may God have mercy on your pitiful soul." **Your God is weak, conditional, and cruel. I am the master of myself, and I will gladly face your "God" in battle. Be prepared to be made a fool of, Benedict. ''-King George II of Great Britain and Ireland'' Category:Blog posts